What Remains
by Selene'sTwilight
Summary: Bella is a single mom, struggling to care for her aging father. What happens when her supposedly dead husband turns up, not dead but a vampire? Will they be able to have the relationship they once had? Or will Bella do whatever it takes to make sure that her child, and father are protected from the monsters within both of them? Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, when she was feeling strong enough she would think of him. She would think of warm afternoons, spent with nothing but laughter. Of blankets, and hot mouths, hands, and everything in between.

Some moments she could imagine as if they were just happening. She could feel his arms around her, his fingers tickling her sides as she attempted to sleep. She could feel his breath in her ear, whispering sweet nothings until morning.

She would never be able to forget the sound of his laugh, or the way she felt when he said 'I love you'.

The more she thought of the memories, the more overwhelming they became. But still, it was hard to resist looking back into the past when times then had been so much happier than the present.

She could see him in nearly everything she did; without even searching for him. A song would send her back to the day they first met, or the last moments they shared together. A face in the grocery store would have her thinking of his beautiful green eyes.

But, she had realized long ago she could not keep living in the past. She had to move on, for herself, and for her son.

Though her husband Edward had passed away five years ago, Bella still had to be strong for Anthony.

Watching her five year old sleep, she couldn't help but smile. They were on their way back to Forks for the first time since they'd buried Edward.

She didn't like to talk about the circumstances concerning his death.. And that seemed to be all everyone in town wanted to discuss. The gossip had gotten to be too much for her.. and so she'd moved on. For Anthony. She had done everything for Anthony.

But now, with Charlie getting older in years it was time to come back. He'd suffered a recent stroke, and needed someone to look after him. They'd talked of putting him in a care facility; but Bella knew that her father would never do well in one of those places. He'd always been a home body, and so home was where she would keep him. She owed that much to him.

"Baby, we're almost there," Bella hummed as she glanced in the rearview mirror yet again at her four year old. He'd fallen asleep holding his stuffed lion. He looked so much like his father.. his hair was the same shade of auburn, his facial structure.. and yet, those beautiful green eyes had been lost in his son. Something that had killed Bella after he had been born. She had hoped that Edward's eyes would have at least survived in his son.. so that she might see them yet again. But alas, he had received her own murky brown.

Pulling into Charlie's old driveway, Bella sighed at the memories that arose within her brain. She could see the old swing sat upon the porch, where she and Edward had spent many an afternoon in their youth swinging back and forth whilst Charlie watched from the window.

She liked remembering him that way; Edward had always seemed happiest when he had been younger.. That was before things had changed.

"Baby, will you wake up for me?" Bella questioned as she shook Anthony's leg.

"Mama?" her boy questioned sleepily as blinked up at her.

"Yes baby, we're at your grandpa's," she announced as she rose from her seat and went around the car to take him from his car seat. He was still half asleep, and for that she was grateful; as it would make him easier to deal with then when he was his usual hyper self.

She saw movement at the door, and frowned as Charlie swung the door open from his wheelchair. "Shouldn't you be in bed old man?" she questioned as she made her way up the steps. She'd have to get someone to install a wheelchair ramp.. it appeared that had been neglected thus far; something that worried her.

"Bells, I'm only sixty five. Why are you acting like I'm one hundred?" Charlie complained, his expression changing when he noticed his grandson. "May I?" he asked, gesturing toward Anthony.

Bella shook her head, and sat the boy down on his grandfather's lap. "You may as well be one hundred.. all of those years on the force took their toll on you, Dr. Cullen agreed," she acknowledged as she strolled back to the car to grab their luggage.

"I think you took even more of a toll on me darlin'," Charlie added with a wide smile. "But you were worth every moment of the stress, trust me," he tacked on with a wink.

"Mmmm, I'm sure," Bella mused as she carried their bags inside.

"You can put your stuff in your old room.. I haven't touched it," he offered in a small voice.

The thought nearly broke her heart.. it appeared all these years he'd been waiting for her to return. "Thanks dad," she responded in an equally small voice. "Have you eaten yet today?" she asked as she went to look in the fridge. Nothing but soft drinks, and the occasional beer. Typical Charlie.

"Nah.. Sue usually brings my meals, but she hasn't been able to come lately since Leah's been having a hard time with Timothy. She has to keep after him, since Leah's already 8 months pregnant with her next child you know.. I've mostly been living off of take out," He admitted meekly.

Bella shook her head. "I guess we'll have to rectify that, eh?" she questioned as she shut the fridge, and turned to jokingly glare at her old man. "I'll make a trip to the store.. Anthony will probably sleep another hour or two at least. He didn't get any on the plane over.." she trailed off, watching her son cuddle closer to his grandfather.

Seeing her gaze, Charlie smiled before his expression turned serious. "How have you been Bella? You look better than when I last saw you," he offered up, earning a weak laugh from her.

"Ah, I take it a day at a time.. you know me dad, strong as nails," she responded, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. She was tired of people asking how she was whenever she saw them. It only made her think of Edward more.. and that was something she wished to avoid.

"If you say so Bells.. but I'm here for you, you know that right kiddo? I know it's been hard for you and little Tony. But I'm here for you. For both of you."

Bella didn't reply.

"Well I guess you should get onto the grocery store before little Tony here starts to miss you, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him entertained," Charlie joked. "I doubt he'll be entertained by looking at my old guns.. he's a bit too little for that," he added

"Dad! You will not show Anthony your guns!" Bella nearly shouted, receiving an even louder laugh from her father.

"Of course not Bells, of course not, now off you go."

Shaking her head, Bella made her way to the car, casting a worried glance back toward the house. Charlie waved at her, before shutting the door. She sat there a few moments, trying to take a few deep breaths. Just being in that house had reminded her so much of Edward. She tried her best to keep the memories back; but still they came and fell down her cheeks.

"Oh Edward," Bella murmured softly. "Oh my precious Edward.. My poor, poor Edward.." she trailed off, swiping at her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said, hugging herself. She stayed like that a few more moments, before she shook herself off. She had to be stronger than this. For Charlie. For her son.

Starting the car, she slowly made her down the road toward the grocery store.

Noticing few familiar faces, Bella sighed with relief as she grabbed a shopping cart. Charlie would need all of the essentials, she'd already decided.

Heading toward produce, she went to survey a head of lettuce before a voice from behind left her startled.

"Bella?! Bella Swan?" a voice screeched near her ear.

Spinning around, Bella nearly dropped the lettuce she'd been holding. In front of her was a girl - no a small woman, with spiky black hair.

"Do I know you?" she asked cautiously. The woman blinked in response, apparently surprised she had not been recognized.

"I suppose you wouldn't," the woman finally laughed. "We went to highschool together; but I was in the year below you. Alice Cullen," she introduced herself, sticking her hand out toward Bella.

She accepted the handshake, a bit surprised by the feeling of ice that greeted her.

"Poor circulation," Alice giggled, taking her hand back.

"You seem to have a lot of clothes there.." Bella trailed off, noticing the woman's cart that was filled with mostly clothing of every kind. Cheap clothing. It didn't seem to suit her.

"Oh, we're doing some painting at the house. So I thought I would buy some clothes that could be ruined," she explained with a giggle. "How've you been Bella?"

The brunette visibly winced at the question. It was hard getting asked such things from close friends and family.. let alone complete strangers. "I've been fine, thank you," she stated quickly, before turning back toward the vegetables. "I apologize, but I don't have much time to shop.. I have to get back to Charlie," she explained.

Alice nodded, and went on to reply before another voice spoke louder than hers. "Bella?!" a male voice shouted from the other side of the store. Near the exit she noticed three men standing. Two were by either side of the one that had spoke.. they almost appeared to be holding him back.

And that voice.. sounded strangely familiar.

But before Bella could react, the three had disappeared.

"Who was that?" she found herself asking Alice, feeling tears hit her cheeks. But she could not tell why she was crying.

"Oh uh.. I think that was Jasper and Emmett.. and our cousin, Masen. It was probably Emmett trying to 'prank' you. He thinks he's so clever by yelling in a store," Alice explained with a soft giggle. "Well.. I'll let you shop then. I hope you have a good day Bella! Let me know if you ever need anything. Carlisle said to give you his number in case Charlie had another episode.." she trailed off, slipping Bella a tiny piece of paper before disappearing toward the checkout area.

Bella still couldn't shake the feeling that, that hadn't been Emmett's voice.. it almost sounded like.. Like.. She shook her head. She couldn't let her mind go there.

Turning back to the vegetables, she continued with her shopping before returning home to Charlie's.

"You okay there Bells?" Charlie questioned, noticing her pale complexion as she carried the groceries in. "We can always order take out of you'd prefer," he offered sheepishly. "I know it must be hard for you being back.. and you've been traveling all day,"

Bella ignored his question, placing the groceries in their rightful places. "Where's Anthony?" she questioned, feeling an intense need to hold her son. She needed Edward. She needed to hold something that was a part of Edward.

"He's still asleep, I think all that traveling did wear him out," Charlie laughed.

Nodding, Bella went into the living room to see her son lying on the couch passed out. She sat down and began stroking his hair, hardly noticing when Charlie rolled in.

"It doesn't get any easier, you know?" she questioned softly. "It doesn't. They always say that grief passes with time.. that it gets easier. But it doesn't. It just gets harder and harder."

Charlie didn't answer. He couldn't find the words to say. What did a parent say to their child when they were going through such a time?

"I think take out may be a good idea.. but just for tonight. I'm making you a home cooked meal tomorrow old man, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Bella championed.

He only shook his head. "Suit yourself Bells," he smiled at her, happy she seemed to at least be feeling better in this moment. "But the Blacks may drop by tomorrow. Billy said he was going to have Jake look into building a ramp for your old man," he added, scratching his head. "Don't see why they even think I need one.. I'll be out of this chair soon enough! Just wait and see," he smiled.

Bella only shook her head, going to get the phone to order their meal. "The more the merrier.. I don't see why Jake shouldn't stay for dinner.." she hummed as she dialed the number for take out.

After eating a rather fatty meal, Bella carried Anthony up to her old room. She'd already made sure Charlie was taken care of. For an old man, he certainly did complain like a child when it came to taking his pills. Anthony took his vitamins better than Charlie took his blood pressure medicine.

Lying in bed with her son, she sighed. She only hoped tonight the nightmares wouldn't come.

She wished that she could go back to those nights that she spent feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Nights with strong arms wrapped around her waist.

She wanted her family to understand that she wasn't okay. But that it was okay that she wasn't; and would never be.

"I love you," she whispered to the darkness as she closed her eyes. "I love you Edward Anthony Masen. I always will."

Curling up on her childhood mattress, Bella brought her son close to her chest and held him against her as she slept.

Elsewhere in a darkened room Edward sat, his hands tearing at his hair. "I love you Bella Swan Masen," he whispered. "I'm truly sorry. I love you."

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. Not sure if I should be getting back into writing or not..

Thanks

~SK


	2. Chapter 2

Warm light bathed the meadow where a man and a woman lay.

They appeared to be happy, lying on a large yellow blanket. Their legs were intertwined, along with their hands. It was almost hard to tell where one started at the other ended.

"Can I tell you a secret?" the woman asked softly.

"Of course," the man responded, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I think this may be the best date we've had yet," she replied, kissing his lips before he could reply. At this he took hold of her hair, and deepened the kiss further. His hands went to roam her body, before they stopped.

"No time," he explained with a frown as he glanced at a watch he wore on his hand.

"We can make time," the woman suggested, kissing his nose cheekily.

"That I suppose we could love.. But I also know that Charlie would kill me if I didn't get you home on time. And I think he would make good on it.. he does have the fire power.. " he trailed off, feigning fear.

"Oh, he's a teddy bear," the woman pouted, obviously wanting something more. "And I'm 18 years old for god's sakes. He can't keep treating me like I'm a baby forever," she complained.

"True.. but I'll steal you away from him soon enough. And I think I owe him a few more months with his favorite daughter," the man responded, stroking her cheek lovingly. "Come on sweetheart, let's get a move on," he suggested as he stood and knelt to grab her hands to help her up.

But before her hands could touch his, he drew away as though he'd been struck. "Edward?" Bella questioned frantically. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked.

But he did not reply. Instead, Edward's eyes darkened. He turned away from her, and began to retreat toward the tree line, leaving their meadow - and Bella behind.

"Edward?!" she called frantically to him, rushing to stand from the blanket and chase after him. But by the time she reached the trees, he was gone. "Edward! Please don't leave me!" she demanded as the tears came down her cheeks. "Please!" she screamed, racing down the tree line. Leaves and branches crunched beneath her bare feet. But she ignored them, and pressed out.

It seemed however fast she ran, she could not find him.

Finally, she came to a stop at the base of an old oak tree. "Oh Edward.." she trembled, hugging herself as she slipped down the tree. At her foot, she noticed something unfamiliar. It was pale, and smooth. She found herself drawn toward it.

Reaching forward, she grabbed the thing and found it to be cold. Almost as cold as the hands of Alice Cullen.

Wondering what the object was, she turned to follow it behind the tree.

There lay her Edward. His once beautiful green eyes were now dead, and staring blindly up at the sky. She went to feel for a pulse, but before she could something shook her. 

* * *

"Mama?!" Anthony demanded as he pulled at his mother's arm. He'd been awoken by her crying. The little four year old boy pressed a finger to his mother's cheek. "Mama, why you crying?" he demanded, peppering her cheek with kisses. "Mama shouldn't cry. We at grandpa's, it's okay. The monsters can't get you! Grandpa checked the last night and there weren't none!" he cheered, frowning as she opened his eyes.

For a moment she was relieved, but then her eyes filled with worry for her son. "I'm sorry baby," she shushed him, pulling him to her reflexively. Her hands went to stroke his hair, before his hands wiggled to smack her arms away.

"Stop mama," the boy pouted. It seemed he didn't like her comforting. "Why mama cry?" he asked as he looked up at her.

Bella was at a loss.. she certainly couldn't tell the four year old about her nightmare. "I guess it must have been the boogey man," she finally suggested with a small smile. "He must have made me cry.. That rotten boogey man," she joked as she pressed a finger to his nose. "How about some breakfast?" She questioned, looking to put the matter behind them.

At the mention of food Anthony perked up. "Breakfast, breakfast!" he cheered, earning a laugh from his mother.

She stood and went to get a change of clothes for both of them. Debating for a moment, she grabbed a hairbrush and tackled her hair - remembering that Jacob would be coming later that day. She usually didn't care for her looks, but she figured she may as well throw a little effort in since they were having visitors. Throwing her hair into a ponytail, she smiled at Anthony and lifted him up to take him down toward the kitchen.

"Morning Bells," Charlie greeted them, he was already sat by the stove, and from the look of it burning something. "I tried to make eggs.." he explained with a frown as he stirred the concoction.

"You know I don't mind cooking.." Bella fretted, going to take the spoon from him. It appeared the eggs were unsalvageable. "How do you guys feel about waffles?" Bella questioned with a tight smile as she placed Anthony down at the kitchen table.

Charlie shot her a sheepish look. "Waffles sound fine Bells, don't they Tony?" he questioned, earning an eager nod from his grandson.

She threw away the eggs, before returning to the stove. Cleaning the pan, she went to the fridge to fetch the ingredients needed for waffles. But before she could start cooking, a knock at the door stopped her.

"Well who could that be.." Charlie fretted. "Jake said he couldn't be by until five. He's working down at the hardware store nowadays.. I know he couldn't have gotten off early."

Going to the door, Bella peaked out of it to see Alice Cullen standing there. Confused, she opened the door only to be assaulted by the smell of blueberries.

"Hiya Bella," Alice chirped. "I thought that I'd bring a welcoming gift for you and Charlie. Well, a welcome back gift," she explained as she stepped into the kitchen before Bella could say anything. She froze though at the sight of Anthony. "Oh.. this must be your-"

"My son," Bella cut her off. "I guess most of the town wouldn't have heard of Anthony.. he was born after his father- " she stopped herself, taking a deep breath. "Well, anyway, thank you for the muffins Alice. That's very sweet of you," she said as she went to take the basket. She tugged at it, but Alice didn't move - still fixated on her son.

"Oh, sorry," she finally said as she released the basket, allowing Bella to grab it from her. "He looks so much like you," she complimented as she stared at Bella. "Of course, he probably gets his looks from his grandpa," she winked at a blushing Charlie, only to notice Bella's frown.

"I always thought he resembled his father," she finally said, going to set the basket on the table. Anthony was staring at Alice with interest, obviously a bit shy. At the sight of the muffins though, he pounced across the table to grab hold of one.

"Anthony!" Bella admonished as the boy began to nibble at the thing.

"Oh let him have them, I brought them to be eaten after all," Alice stated, her eyes still searching the boy's face. She seemed to want to say something, but held back. "Anyway Bella, I thought I'd invite you out. You mustn't know too many people in Forks anymore. I heard Angela moved to Port Angeles. I thought we could go shopping," she offered with a smile.

Bella could only frown. "I don't really go out that much anymore," she explained. "And besides, someone has to stay to look after Charlie and Anthony.." she trailed off.

"I can take care of the both of us, at least for an afternoon," Charlie fretted. "Don't you worry too much about me Bells. I may be in this damned chair, but I can still take care of myself."

Alice seemed thoughtful. "I'm sure Sue wouldn't mind coming to spend the afternoon with Charlie and Anthony. Her grandson would probably enjoy the playdate. Carlisle said he's quite the rambunctious fellow," she offered.

Bella only shook her head. "I don't know.." she trailed off.

"Well, think about it," Alice offered, retreating toward the door. "I'll see you lot later then!" she cast one last look at Anthony before exiting the house.

"You should go out with Alice," Charlie admonished. "All you've done since Edward died is work and mope. I know you took a leave to take care of me. But maybe you should treat this as a vacation for the both of you," he offered. "You deserve it to yourself Bella. He wouldn't have wanted you to beat yourself up forever. Or at all for that matter. Edward would have wanted you to live. And you certainly aren't living only hanging out with your old man," he sighed.

Shaking her head, Bella went to turn the stove off. "I'll think about it," she conceded, going to help Anthony finish his muffin.

Charlie only frowned at her, taking a muffin himself he disappeared into the living room.

"Don't think I forgot you haven't taken your medication yet!" Bella called after him, earning an exaggerated sigh.

Later in the day, she found herself outside. Anthony had gone down for a nap with his grandpa and she decided to look into the yard. Charlie had once had a rather beautiful garden. But it seemed since the stroke it had gone neglected.

As she sat, pulling at the weeds she found herself thinking back on her nightmare. It was a shame that she couldn't merely dream of the past. It seemed with all of the good memories, all she found was sadness.. and with all of the bad despair.

"Would you have wanted me to be happy?" she found herself asking the sky. She couldn't see it. After what had happened she felt she only deserved to live a half life.. a life dedicated to their son.

She'd wanted to die too after she'd heard the news. And she'd tried. To the point she'd ended up in the hospital herself. But after she'd found out she was pregnant she put all thought of self harm in the back of her brain. She'd dedicated herself to being a good mother, and keeping Edward alive through his son. She knew that he would have made a great father.

After all, it was she that hadn't wanted children.

"What the hell are you doing playing in the dirt?" A male voice shook her from her thoughts. Jumping, Bella twisted her head around to see a grinning, tanned muscular man staring at her.

"I know we used to do this shit when we were kids Bells. But really, making mud pies again? And without me? I'm disappointed," he laughed, going to pull her into his arms.

Finding herself lifted off of the ground, Bella squirmed to get out of his hold but found she was too weak to break it. "Hey Jake," she finally resented, finding she couldn't resist smiling at the look on his face. "We can make mudpies together if you want to," she offered with a half-hearted smile. "I mean, if you truly want to."

He shook his head. "Some of us have real jobs to tend to Bells," he joked as he sat her down. "But I suppose I could take some time off and start a mud pie factory with you if you wanted to commit to it. For old times' sake," he chortled.

Bella only shook her head, brushing the dirt off her jeans before she gestured toward the stairs. "Speaking of jobs, don't you have one you need to be doing here Jacob?" she demanded, voice growing serious.

"Aw Bells, I just wanted to have some fun. We haven't seen each other in so long," he frowned. "You know, I can remember a time when you would have begged me to make mud pies with you," he teased her, setting her eyes on fire.

"Oh Jacob Black, just get your work done and get out why don't you?!" she shook her head to clear it, before pushing him toward the steps. "Can you build a ramp for my old man, or are you going to stand here teasing me all day for a middle school crush?"

"Seems it may not just have been a middle school one," Jacob laughed, catching her hand as she went to slap him. She huffed up as he went to grab a tool box from his truck. Pulling a tape measure from it, he appeared to get to work.

"I made lasagne if you want to stay for dinner," Bella offered after a moment of silence, seemingly forgiving his earlier attitude.

"Mm, I don't know. I wouldn't want Vanessa to think I was cheating on her," Jacob teased yet again.

Shaking her head she released an exasperated sighed. "Eat the damn food if you want it, leave if you don't. I don't care either way Jacob Black!" she hummed as she started for the house.

"Can I get it to go?" Jake called after her. "I have to pick William up from daycare in a bit," he explained, continuing on with his measurements.

"You can take the rest of it for the family if you want," Bella offered. "We already ate waiting for your sorry ass," she said jokingly, going to prepare the food for him.

When she came back, it appeared he was done with his measurements as he stood there grinning at her. "Thanks Bells," he smiled as he took the tupperware dish from her. "It is good to have you back, you know? I missed my little sister while you were gone, and William's missed out on having quite the aunt."

Bella felt a pang of regret in her heart at his words. "I know," she said softly. "And I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. For any of you. But I'm back now, and I would love to see William.. if you'd let me."

"Of course I'll let you Bells, hell, you're his aunt after all!" Jacob laughed, pulling her into a hug. "We're all here for you, you know that right Bella?" he questioned as he kissed her cheek. "Even Vanessa. You can come by anytime. And bring the pipsqueak," he demanded before he released her, placing one last kiss on her forehead. "You look better," he complimented. "Granted when I last saw you it wasn't under the best circumstances.. but you do look better."

"He's good for me," Bella explained as she cast a look at the house. "God he's so much like his father Jake.. you don't even know," she smiled, a sad smile; but still a smile.

"I bet he's a handful then," Jacob teased as he threw the tool box into his truck. "I'll be seeing you Bells. I'll drop by sometime next week once the wood for the ramp comes in," he said as he climbed into his truck.

Bella found herself watching as he drove away, standing on the sidewalk and hugging herself. Being around Jacob reminded her of the old Bella. One that had laughed, and partied, and had all of the fun she'd ever wanted. But that Bella was gone - and had been for some time.

Swiping at her cheek, she turned to go back into the house. Never noticing the figure that watched on from the woods. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You can just leave him in here if you want Bells. I don't know how you keep up with him," Charlie laughed as he watched Anthony sleep on the couch. "He certainly tuckered me out today.. I'm sure he'll be fine sleeping in here. He can't get out; the door is dead bolted. He'll be fine," he assured his daughter as she paced back and forth across the floor.

"I suppose," Bella simply replied. She knew it was irrational to want to be around Anthony so often. But some part of her was afraid that were she not, he'd soon disappear just as his father had. "I suppose we can try it.." she finally relented, watching Charlie wheel his way back toward his bedroom.

She thought to stay with her son a while longer as he slept, but knew that if she did she would surely give in and take him upstairs with her. Kissing his forehead, she once again made sure he would not fall from the couch and covered him up before making her way toward her bedroom.

She stripped down into her underwear, before pulling on a loose t-shirt to sleep in. Crawling into bed, she sighed as the moonlight hit her face. She thought to close the window, but part of her knew better than to lie alone in the dark. There was no telling what her mind would do to itself in such a situation.

Lying on her side, she remembered nights spent in this very room. Nights spent with no sleep, on her phone as she texted her love. Nights where he would sneak in and leave roses on her dresser. The most special secret nights he managed to stay the night; evading Charlie's watchful eye.

Being alone only made her lament the moment's she'd had with him even more. But as she lay there, she couldn't help but feel a gush of wind as though the window had been open. Sitting up, she stared around the dimly lit room confusedly. "Wha-?" she managed to get out before something pounced upon her.

"Mine," the figure said. The wait remained on her, and the creature caught her hands, holding them above her head. Something wet ran up her neck before she could even register what was happening. A tongue. "My mate," it purred, hands tugging at her clothes.

She thought to scream, but before she could make a sound the creature was pulled off of her.

"Mate," it hissed, clawing at the two figures that had joined it within her room.

"I'm sorry Bella," A gruff voice spoke.

Bella still stared confusedly up at the three figures.

"We'll have to let him go at some point," the other figure argued with the first that had spoken. "We've kept him back since he saw her at the grocery store. We can't forever. He'll get to her eventually Emmett.." he fretted. "I'm doing my damnedest to keep him in check now. But he's challenging it.." he grunted, hissing back at the thing that had jumped upon her.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Bella fretted, frantically going for her phone. She thought to dial 9-1-1. But before she could do so, yet another figure had joined the three within her room. It grabbed the phone from her hand, and before she could scream covered her mouth.

"Shh Bella," the female voice said softly. "I know you don't know what's happening. Just think of this as.. a bad dream," she offered.

"Bad dream my ass," Emmett grunted. "You may as well tell her what the hell is going on. We can't keep holding onto him like this.. and you know what will happen when he gets loose," he hissed, struggling to keep a hold on the thing that kept trying to lunge at her. Whatever it was, it was snarling now. She could see black eyes glinting in the moonlight. Truly whatever it was, it was not of this world.

"You know he didn't want this," the female voice hissed. "He wanted us to keep him away from her. She has a child. We can't just let him do what he wants. It isn't just going to effect the two of them," she argued.

Still all the while Bella struggled against her hand.

"We'll have to take her," Jasper finally said. "We can't risk him exposing us.. she's already seen too much. I highly doubt she believed your 'this was all a dream' routine love," he hissed back at her, before the three bulky figures disappeared from the room together.

With wide eyes, Bella stared up at the fairy. "I know they're right.. I'm sorry Bella. I had seen it could come to this.. And I'll have to take you with us. But I do promise I will return you to Anthony.. you just have to understand first.." she trailed off. With a shake of her head she pulled a syringe from her pocket, and before more could be said Bella was drifting away.

* * *

When Bella awoke, she felt herself becoming more aware of her surroundings. Certainly more aware than she had been half-asleep.

She'd been placed in a large bed in some sort of room.. the walls were all of some sort of dark wood, and there was a luxurious looking chaise lounge in the corner. All of the furniture seemed antique; from a dresser, to a chest of sorts that sat at the foot of the bed.

Another odd thing she noticed, was that at some point she'd been dressed.

A knock at the door greeted her, and Bella soon came face to face with Alice Cullen.

"I hope you're alright. I didn't want to have to drug you.. But we weren't sure how else to quietly get you out of your house.." she trailed off, seeming regretful.

"Why the hell have you kidnapped me?" Bella demanded. "Take me back to my son immediately! I won't have you keeping me here like some sort of prisoner. That's insanity. And what the fuck were those creatures last night?" she grounded out, springing up from the bed. She thought to run for the door. But it appeared Alice had locked it behind her .

"Now, now Bella," Alice chided, in a voice that did not seem to fit her youthful body. "You need to calm down or we'll have to sedate you again. Your heart rate is getting to high," she calmly stated.

Bella's eyes only grew wider. How the hell did she know about her heart beat? And why shouldn't it be racing? She'd just been kidnapped for fucks' sake.

"Carlisle will be better at explaining.." the pixie trailed off, glancing toward the door as yet another man entered. What? Was the whole Cullen family involved in some sort of fucked up human trafficking ring? They'd always seemed so kind.. But it would make sense for how a small town doctor was able to maintain such a lavish lifestyle.

"Bella," the patriarch greeted her. "I apologize that you've had to visit us on such.. unfortunate terms," he said simply enough, ignoring the glare she shot him. "I assure you.. you'll be able to leave. We only have to explain the events of last night... You see.. that.. creature as you may know him. That was Edward."

Bella's eyes widened. Why the fuck were they bringing her dead husband into their sordid family scheme? Had they no shame? "I know that wasn't Edward," she grounded through gritted teeth. "Edward has been dead for five fucking years. I don't know what sort of kidnapping scheme you people are running. But you sure as hell better let me leave. Charlie may be retired, but he certainly still has friends at the station," she spat out.

Carlisle sighed, glancing at his hands with some sort of... guilty expression?

"You may recall the events of your husband's death.. However I assure you he is not dead. Well.. not dead in the sense you're thinking.." he trailed off morosely. "You see.. our kind have a way of.. sensing talent. Even among humans.. When Edward went his way... well; one of our own sensed his gift. And so he was taken."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Bella demanded.

"Edward was turned. Into a vampire. We're all vampires in fact," Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" she laughed, obviously exasperated. "You're not a fucking vampire. You're the town doctor. We buried Edward in the ground five years ago. I've seen your children eat cafeteria lunches for petes' sake."

"Did you notice how cold I am Bella?" Alice asked softly. "In the grocery store.. you pulled away from my hand," she reminded. "A natural instinct. The instinct of a prey when forced to encounter a predator.."

Bella shook her head. "You're insane," she decided. "You're all insane. If Edward was alive, he would have come for me by now," she reasoned.

"Did he not?" Carlisle questioned. "Last night he came for you. And he has many other times.. But we have managed to keep him away. Until last night that is.." he seemed regretful yet again.

"And why would you keep him away from me?" Bella questioned, deciding to go along with their crazy vampire story.

"It's complicated."

"Oh?"

"You see... Vampires. We have certain instincts.. different from those of human beings.." Carlisle trailed off.

"As I would assume," Bella nodded, deciding to take this all as some sort of delusion.

"One of those such instincts has to do with mates. You see, vampires mate for life. And it would appear Edward is your mate-"

"Yes, yes," she cut him off, nodding as though this all made sense. "And why would Edward being my mate mean he has to stay away from me? It would seem if that were the case we should definitely be together."

Carlisle only shook his head, doing his best to explain. "You see.. for vampires the mating instinct is extreme. To the point that it's everything one wants when they feel it. Edward doesn't simply want to be around you. He wants you. He wants to claim you. He wants to make you one of us.. and he has no control over it."

Bella blinked. "What do you mean he has no control over it?" she whispered.

"Well, when we are first turned.. we are much like human babies in terms of behavior. If we want something we have to have it - rational does not always arrive in newborn vampires as quickly as it would for human children though. Edward wants you. So he has to have you. And until he does, whenever you're around it will be all he can think of. Emmett and Jasper are having trouble containing him at this very moment, and they've taken him to a cave miles away.."

Bella seemed stunned. "If what you're saying is true, I want to go to him. I want to be his."

With a sigh, Alice went to take Bella's hand. "It isn't that simple though.. especially since we found out you have a child Bella. What would Anthony do if his parents were both vampires? How would he survive?" she questioned.

"I want Edward," Bella retorted, like a child. This had to be some sort of dream. And even if it was, she wanted him. Especially if it was. Even if it would turn into a nightmare she had to get to him. She had to just see him.. while she still had the opportunity to. Soon morning would come, and all of this would be gone. So why wouldn't they let her see him now?

"I know that Bella.." Alice sighed. "But you'll find that this is no dream.. " she shook her head. "It's possible he could control himself.. after.. mating. But there's no telling. Edward's still so young.. and his gift makes it even harder for him. He can see you in our thoughts. It's driving him insane.." she frowned. "I blame myself. The grocery store incident wasn't supposed to happen.. we didn't even know you were coming back in town. He just wanted to see how he would do around humans.. and now all this has begun.. I'm sorry Bella."

Bella shook her head. "I want Edward." That seemed to be all she could say. In a world where he existed she had to be with him. There could be no other reality in a world where they both existed. Could there be? 

* * *

As always, let me know what you guys think.

SK~


End file.
